The Normal Ones
by Benegesseritwitch89
Summary: This is a story of voltron in our day and age. Takes place in New York 2012. This story is about all characters. Hope it's a good read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Voltron /Go Lion.

This is a modernized version of Voltron. Inspirations from The Black Donnelly's. Takes place in a fictional New York with a bit of a Sin City angle. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I may be insecure but I'm not a pansy. I pray that all will enjoy.

Chapter 1

February 2012

Everyone has baggage; 29 year old Keith Kogane came to terms with that, especially after the passing of his beloved fiancé a few years ago. Orphaned and alone, he decided to do what he did best, indulge his life into work.

Work was fulfilling enough, he busted almost 60 hours a week back-of the-house at a prestigious restaurant called Earth, Wind, and, Fire. The owner, Garret Lebouquet, to Keith's amusment, apparently was a major fan of the R & B group. As taboo as the title might have seemed to the manhattanites, it was indeed a 4 star worthy establishment where the best of the best were hired and the best of the best dined.

Mr. Lebouquet, as rich of life as he was; however, was beginning to lose the rich of his banking account The loan for his restaurant from Sarkens Corporation doubled in interest since the beginning of the year.

He was beginning to regret the deal he made with the corporation as many of his business peers were feeling. Sarkens Corp ate up Joseph Cortess's laundry service a few months ago. Poor Joseph and his children were practically destitute now. Judith Rosenberg of Floral Love hadn't been heard from since last December. Always the defiant character, never knew when to shut her mouth. Garret and his colleagues were beginning to see signs of Sarkens association with the underground criminal world of New York. Even with the law, poor Judith's search seemed to be in vain. Garrett knew they never had much of a backbone, especially when it came to money but this was a women's life for crying out loud.

To his dismay, he eventually had to declare bankruptcy and let go of almost 50 hard-working employees. The announcement was an emotional one for the 56 year old. The second time at the end of nights shift wasn't any easier.

He sighed, clearing his raspy throat, "Well chitlins, there's really no easy way to tell yous guys this so…..shit…here we go. I'm hoping that two weeks will give yous guys enough time to find new jobs."

Confused faces began to pop up amongst the servers and cooks. Some didn't catch on as quickly as others, Sven Holgerssen; however, didn't need a moment to understand his situation. He looked with a blank expression at his colleague Lance McClane. McClane usually the jokester in the kitchen seemed to be sharing the same feeling with Holgerssen.

Lebouquet finally continued, "Earth, Wind, and Fire had a good run all thanks to everyone in this room. I hope yous guys all felt the same. I never really had a family of my own but working with yous guys seemed to make up for that. I guess debts will do that to ya."

A girl dressed in black pants, a shirt, and apron like the majority of the employees stood up with a troubled look on her face, "Garrett, the hell ya saying. The place is closing?"

He sighed again, face saddening even more, "Yeah Jenny, Sarkens Corp is, scuse my language, a couple of greedy bastards. A lot of places are either shutting down or turning over to those bastards because of this. I'm so sorry yous guys. You all been great, any place would be lucky to hire ya. Now if ya excuse me, some Mcallan is calling my name."

Garrett headed to his office with his shoulders slump and a somber expression. It certainly explained his mood changed, usually a happy go lucky guy now a hollow shell of a man. He was strong though, Hunk knew this, his boss would surely bounce back like he always did.

The bulky brown haired man then looked at his co-worker Lance, "I'm more of a Budlight man myself. You in?"

Lance then looked at him, "You drive, hey Sven you in?"

Sven simply nodded and proceeded outside following Hunk. The slender chocolate haired chef then looked towards his superior and finally decided to approach him.

"Chef Kogane," Lance said.

"Chef Mclane, how can I help?" asked Kogane as he began storing his knife set.

"A few of us are going out for a drink, care to join?" Mclane asked.

As long as Lance had known the head chef he never truly had the chance of getting to know him. Keith seemed like a good enough fellow to him, always professional, polite, and humble to all he encountered. Lance figured it was now or never to finally bond with the jet-black haired man he had known for almost two years.

Keith paused in his task for moment, it seemed from what Lance could figure he was pondering the invitation. Kogane always had a reserved nature to him, it wasn't hard for Lance to figure that out. Finally from what seemed like ages of pondering, he picked up on his task of storing his equipment again and nodded saying, "Yea sure, where you guys heading?"

Surprised yet happy Lance replied, "O'Faulens Pub, you been?"

"Nah, but wouldn't hurt to have some company I guess," Keith replied finally finishing rolling up his knife bag.

"Nope, can't go wrong with company chef," Lance said while smiling.

O'Faulens Pub became a regular for the four culinarians the past two weeks. That fateful Saturday finally arrived for Earth, Wind, and Fire. Mr. Lebouquet closed the restaurant early around 8 P.M. for the "Closing Party", all the day shift and their families came as well, even a few regulars.

Garretts speech was more heart felt and uplifting this time. Like Hunk predicted, his employer was already pulling himself out of his own bitterness. Always a man to find fortune in his own misfortune Hunk thought.

Everyone began to talk about the good times and potential perspective job outlooks for them. Many mentions of Sarkens Corp personally offering jobs were brought up amongst the group. Some were even considering working for the _bastards_ out of desperation. Bills were always an issue, and with taxes going up, lives were just becoming harder to bear.

This conversation happened to grab Garrett's attention though. "I understand if yous guys do take the jobs, but let me tell ya. Them people ain't to be trusted chitlins."

They all looked at him with sad eyes and nodded while giving words of comfort. One employee even asked, "What about your plans Garrett?"

Garrett looked at the short, young man with the glasses and replied, "Not a clue Pidge. What about ya kid? Ya still going to NYU for computer science?"

Pidge replied back as he plummeted into his chocolate cake, "I don't know. Going back to Wisconsin wasn't really part of my plan. I still have my TOPS at least."

"Good, get an education kid. Ya folks doing ok back home?" Garrett asked.

"Umm…I have no folks….actually, I was ward of the state until my birthday last year," Pidge said slightly lowering his head. This was always an awkward topic for him, but Garrett always showed respect towards him and respect was something a small young man like him rarely received.

"Sorry to hear that. Ya know us orphan Annies gotta stick together Pidge," Garrett said smiling.

"Damn right about that boss," Lance joined in putting one arm around Garretts shoulder and the holding pint of beer in the other. He then looked at Pidge, "You need a place to stay busboy?"

"My names Pidge, as you can see I'm no longer a busboy thank you," Pidge said with a grim look.

"Pidge, busboy, Pidge, busboy…mhmm, busboy suits you I think," Lance with a nasty smile.

"Leave the kid alone Mclane," Garrett intervened rolling his eyes.

"What, I'm just making polite conversation," Lance joked raising his hands in defense.

Hunk noticed his friend getting into his jerk mode and left Sven to quickly intervene. "You said you needed a place to stay…" he looked at Pidge.

Pidge paused for a minute, never liking being the center of attention. "Oh, um, Pidge. You can call me doesn't cover my room and board. Money's going to be even tighter now so…..yeah I guess I'm destitute."

"Naw kid, you're not destitute. We have a couch waiting for you at home," Hunk said. Hunk remembered that one point in his life when him and his mother lived on practically nothing, he had too big of a heart to see others suffer like him.

Pidge's face lit up, "You serious!"

"Yeah, why not?" Hunk laughed. He then turned to Lance, "Any objections pretty boy?"

Lance smiled at him "I was the one who made the invitation in the first place big guy, what about the Swede?"

"You know Sven," Hunk looked at the tall dark haired man sitting at the table next to them. He quietly drank a cup of coffee while Jenny sat beside him with her arm around him talking about her passion for Dolphins, oblivious to fact that he was staring off into space.

Lance looked with amazement and whispered to Hunk, "How the hell does he get more tail then me?"

Hunk shrugged with an amused expression, "Man's got class, what can I say."

The party continued till about 1 A.M. Everyone dispersed to either their homes or to spend the rest of their wages on booze and bars. Jenny kissed Sven on the cheek and squeaked "Call me!" leaving him, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Garrett the last ones in the dining room.

Picking up the last bits of mess the former staff might've missed, Garrett was about to call it a night when a group of men came in. Garrett called out while still focusing on the trash, "Sorry we're closed…forever," he laughed at his pun until he looked up at the group. A small group of men wearing black street clothes and hostile faces stared at him, the man in the front smiled and said, "Well, well. Garrett Lebouquet I presume?"

Garrett stared the group down, six men wearing red berets. Sven grabbed Hunk and Pidge, pulling them down under the table, Hunk whined, "The hell Sven-"

"Shh." Sven interrupted putting his finger on his lips. They continued sitting under the table listening to Garrett and the strangers. Sven prayed that Lance stayed in the john a little longer.

Garrett looked at the leader of the group, "You're here for the money."

The leader smiled, "Sharp bloke you are Lebouquet. Pay up?"

"As much as I'd love to compensate for yous hard earned labor gents, I'm afraid I'm dried out," Garretts toned seethed of spite and sarcasm. This did not seem to sit well with the leader.

His face wrenched of frustration, "Ms. Rosenberg wasn't able to compensate either Lebouquet,….you know what happened to her?"

"The hell gave ya the right to play God you worthless FILTH?!" Garrett anger bellowed out. He was beginning to lose his composure. He respected the now late Ms. Rosenberg, hatred was beginning to form on his face at the thought of those bastards laying a hand on her or anyone for that matter.

The leader then began to smile, "Mr. Sarken gives us that right."

Sven heard the cock of a gun sound and yelled, "Garrett get down!" Without warning Sven picked up the table and charged for the beret group. Hunk and Pidge quickly caught on and followed him pushing the table.

The leader shot and missed Garrett as he dived down for the moving table coming their way, "Shit! He's not alone! Kill 'em all!"

The fight seemed to last in a matter of minutes. All five berets were down, the last was the leader who made a dash for the back door. Sven was right behind him, the man made a detour to the kitche while Sven followed a few minutes later. Taking a deep breath he went into the dark kitchen. The man was nowhere to be seen, where was he hiding. Another cock of a gun sounded behind him, Sven closed his eyes, he knew he was bested.

"Don't turn around boy," the low, deep voice of the leader ordered him.

"What does Sarkens want with the businesses, the man has plenty of wealth and influence as it is?" Sven's Nordic voice never wavered, even with a gun to his head.

"It's not just the businesses boy. It's the city we want. You'd understand that if you had any brains you piece of Euro trash," the leader growled.

Sven didn't have time to respond when he heard Lance's voice, "Gun off the Swede dick face." A slight smile came on Sven's face, leave it to Lance. Before turning the leader grabbed Sven by the shirt and placed him in front of him, sticking the gun to the side of his forehead. "Christ, another one. Heh, I see you found one of my boys' guns. Well then, you like to gamble boy, we can gamble. Keep pointing that fffucking gun at me and I'll shoot your buddy. I won't go down without a fight…..you wanna keep gambling?"

Lance paused for a second and realized he had no choice. He sighed deeply as he lowered the gun to the floor. "Alright, let him go."

"You think I'm stupid you little bitch. Move or die," the leader viciously yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll move. Just don't shoot him," he said putting his hands up. Lance was always a survivalist, this however was a position he never imagined himself to be in. First, he was in the bathroom jerking off to Katy something's voice on the phone. The next thing he knew, he hears gunshots and Garrett screaming bloody murder. Dropping the phone and running while zipping up his member before he could even reach his climax, he raced to see the commotion. A stranger in a beret went to attack him. Before the stranger knew it, he was on the ground lacking consciousness.

_Shit_, he thought, _we're dead._ Before he could turn, the leader yelped and was on the ground. The gun followed with its owner. Thump!

"You guys okay?" they both turned to see Keith Kogane standing over the beret stranger.

Lance responded while still stunned, "Yeah." Sven simply nodded, Kogane nodded back and finally headed to the dining hall with the other two following him.

"Where the hell did you come from chef? I thought you went home," Lance asked still stunned from the judo chop he witnessed his superior performed.

"I was but then I offered to clean up the kitchen for Garrett. Then, suddenly I hear shooting and yelling, then that asshole came in and….well you guys know the rest," Kogane replied, "What did they want?"

"They seemed to want either money or blood," Sven said. They made it to the dining hall and found Hunk and Pidge nursing and injured Garrett. Sven continued, "It looks like they got blood."

Keith and Lance could've sworn they saw water creeping up in Sven's eyes. They had to look away or else they would've done the same.

They went to the three joining them on the floor. Pidge, still a boy trying to be a man, held back his tears. He looked at the all four men, "It looks like they hit a couple vital organs, at least of what I could remember from biology. He's out of it, the ambulance is on their way but I have a feeling that they won't make it."

Keith and Sven bowed their heads, Lance began to shake. He went towards one the tables still erect yelling and threw it over. Garrett opened his eyes and looked up towards Lance, "That ain't gonna help ya kid."

Lance didn't say anything, still breathing heavily from his outburst he simply looked at Garrett. Garrett took a deep irregular breath, "Yous guys gotta go before the cops come."

Hunk looked stunned at Garrett, "What are you talking about boss?"

"If Sarken's got those bastards under his belt, he's got law under it to. Ya'd be convicted and barred in a minute, I don't think yous wanna be somebody's girlie boy," an unsteady chuckle came from Garrett's bloodied mouth. He continued, "Go to Corey Raible."

"Who?" Hunk asked.

"Corey Raible, he owns a hole in the wall on Arus St. Good guy, knew his partner Allen Raimon. Go to 'em, tell 'em everything. You can trust him," Garrett said this as his coughing continued to fester.

Everyone was speechless, looking at each other and then looking towards Keith. Keith realized even off the clock, he was still head chef it seemed. He felt reluctant about this role but then looked towards his dying boss and nodded at everyone.

Garrett continued coughing even more now, "Get out of here. Sirens are getting close. Ya all listen to me though. Yous take care of each other ya got it. You're brothers now, so don't go getting stupid on each other. I'll be watching, hopefully from above. Now get the fuck outta here."

The men looked once more at each other then their employer. They nodded and began to rise. Hunk was the last one to leave, still staring at the now lifeless body of Garrett Lebouquet.

_So as you can tell there will probably not be any mecha lion or gigantic monsters. Though, I hope the sci f/action enthusiasts will be open minded to the characters relationships and setting._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Voltron/Go lion.

This concept was inspired by BBC's modern day version of Macbeth amongst other plays, making it work for our day and age. I figured why can't it be done for Voltron. Obviously there will be a few little changes in names, relations, the fact that our villains aren't aliens, etc etc. I've always been a big fan of the Lotor/Allura relationship, (or lack thereof). So that's going to be fun to play with, I hope Lotor's harem will agree with that!

P.S. please bare with me, I've never had the opportunity to visit the northern states, including NY. No, we do not have alligators as pets or drawled, twanged out accents (at least the majority of us). I just think NY would be a big, iconic enough city to represent Earth, Arus, Doom, etc. So, let's pray it doesn't suck!

Chapter 2

This day couldn't have been any worse. First, the hotel managed to get his wake up call time mixed up with another patron's, waking him four hours later then the requested time, infidels. His flight back to New York was supposed to be at eight A.M., it was now twelve P.M. on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Normally, rain never bothered him, but when a cab decided to brush along the side of a muddy puddle splashing his newly pressed Armani suit and shoes leaving his normally sharp look into disarray. He was not a happy camper.

Finally making his way to the San Francisco National Airport by one P.M. He made his trek to the ticket booth finding a middle aged women with auburn hair and a perky expression on her face. She smiled at her new customer as he approached her.

"Welcome to San Francisco International Airport sir. How may I help you?!" her smile was genuine to say the least. It made him sick. He always had good sense in any kind of sense, especially when it came to understanding people. If his looks didn't get him what he wanted, his silver-tongue surely did the trick. This kind of person was easy. The "nice kind" he playfully called them; especially the females. Women and their nurturing habits, how sweet, pfft. If Miss Smiles was a couple decades younger he'd probably have her on her back within an hour as well, or on her hands and knees. Always his favorite position, _more control_.

Plastering on a smile matching the ticket attendant's, his silvered tongue began its work, "Yes ma'am, I was scheduled to leave for New York around 8 this morning but um," He gave a little chuckle and her cheeks reddened a bit, "Well, you know how these things happen. I was wondering if there were any first class seats for the 3 O'clock flight?"

"Hmm," she began searching on the computer, "No sir, we're full in first class; however, there are still a few coach seats left. Would you be interested in purchasing one of those perhaps, sir?"

His smile faltered a bit, "What's your name sweetheart?" He looked at her name tag, Tanya. He plastered his smile once more, "Tanya love," her cheeks reddened even more.

"You sure you don't have any more seats in first left poor little me?" his eyes darkened as he looked at her, "Tanya baby, I got to tell you. I just had the worst day today. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. You know what I'm talking about. Even a woman as stunning as you has those days, I'd imagine."

"Stunning? Please," her cheeks were beginning to give Washington apples a bad name. This woman wore her heart on her sleeve. He then noticed her left hand, not golden band in sight. Oh yes, let's play the game shall we.

He smiled and ran his hand through his blond locks, "Tanya, I know you've got power. I think you do to. In the little time I've known you, you've strike me as the type of women who I could call a friend. Just those eyes alone tell me how trustworthy a person you seem to be. Tell me, did you know that green eyes represent compassion." His gaze then lingered on her eyes slowly going to her lips.

"N-no I didn't. You're….you're right though, I do have power. I just never had the gall to use it I guess," her eyes began to glisten, his words were so pretty.

He gave a little smile this time, eyes never leaving hers, "I knew you did, so you're sure there is no way I can get that first class seat? I mean, I have nothing against coach. I just have soo much work to do and so many employees to worry about. First class just gives me that space and quiet that I can take care of them properly. I care so much about them, you know what I mean Tanya?"

She was entranced by his ethereal black eyes by this point, "Huh, oh, ye…yes. Definitely…know what you mean. Let me see what I can do, just give me a minute."

She looked again at her computer as he replied, "Take all the time you need my dear. I'll take this time to enjoy my view."

She looked confused for a minute until she looked back at her customer staring listlessly at her. It was the first time in a long time she felt beautiful since her divorce. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, he was so cute. She smiled then and looked at her beautiful customer, "Well, it took a little magic but I have everything taken care of. I think you will be very pleased."

She took the ticket out of the printer and handed it to him after making the charge to his Mastercard, "Th-thank you so much for choosing our services sir. You have a good day."

He took the ticket and gave the sweetest smile he could give, "No, thank you Tanya. I don't think anyone else in your position would've done this for me. It takes a special kind of person, thank you. Have a blessed day."

All Tanya could do was smile. He waved at her for a second, then turned and slowly shedding the façade. He felt nauseous at this point he needed to take care of the bull shit now. Someone needed to pay for this inconvenience. He grabbed his smartphone out of his pocket and indulged.

"Nolan….you talked to the Marriot….did they take care of the it…I don't give a horse's shit if it was a computer error, have them fire the little bitch. Do I sound like I'm on a plane, no! I don't, do I! Now take care of it Nolan...no, we don't try, we do. Yes? Yes…. good. It's a very simple task, call me back when it's been done. You better have a former Marriot employee in tears while emptying out their rusty locker or you'll be crying Nolan, I'm sure your wife and new born don't need that." He hung up the line before Nolan could even say good bye.

Normally he wasn't this bitchy, but he needed to do something to make himself feel better. As he made his way to the waiting area with his rolling suitcase his eyes saw something that made his feel even better. A petite brunette wearing some nice fitting jeans complimented by a pair of brown boots and a simple white shirt covered by a light jacket sat in the waiting area next to an old couple. Her figure was as easy on the eyes as her face. It took all he had to stop staring at her, not many women had this effect on him. Thankfully she was too engorged in what looked like to be Dante's Inferno to even notice him. He didn't like his presence going unnoticed.

This day was turning out to get really good it seemed, there was a seat right behind the young women much to his luck. He always wanted to fuck in a public restroom! Taking in her backside as he sat down and noticed she even had a luscious rump to go along with the rest of the package. She looked as sweet natured as Tanya making it to be a promising conquest He finally decided it was time to do more than admire his new subject of interest and go for the touchdown.

Yet before he had the chance to tap on the beauty's shoulder his cell began ringing, dammit Nolan. "Sarkens," he answered, the women shoulders seemed stiffen up as soon as he said his name, this puzzled him. He continued staring at her as he conversed with Nolan.

"Did you take care of it?" he asked in a soft, menacing tone. He smiled at the news, "Good job, I'm sure you're just as happy as me right now aren't you Nolan?...I know, but that's business for you, if you don't like it, then oh well."

He desperately wanted to bring up Nolan's wife and child again but he knew his luscious rump in front was listening, and probably not find his aggressive negotiations to attractive. Why else would she have stiffened up, right? No matter, all he knew was he was close to stiffening up himself. He always had to scratch those itches; in fact, it was becoming mandatory by this point. Nolan needed to wrap up this conversation.

"No….no you don't need to tell him…I'll surprise him….yeah, transfer all the information from this branch to his, he'll be pleased, not that it'll matter. Okay, whatever, Nolan I've gotta-" a voice booming around the building interrupted him.

"Attention, attention. Now 2:00 flight to Los Vegas, Nevada. 2:00 flight to Houston, Texas.-" His little rump immediately darted up at the announcement. Gathered her little duffle bag and purse, she was on her way. For as well dressed as she was, she still looked like she had a lower middle class feel to her. Ohhh yes, Cinderellas were always the most fun! They always took the concept of "making love" more seriously than debutantes.

He then noticed an item she left on her chair (score), dammit he almost forgot about Nolan, "Huh…listen I gotta go." He didn't wait, leaving his luggage he quickly rose and darted for his luscious rump. He could at least try to get her phone number.

He sprinted, "Hey, miss, hey! You forgot something!" It didn't take long, he finally caught up to her. Getting her attention by tapping on her delicate shoulder. She jumped at his touch finally turned around with a startled look. It didn't go pass him, she was nervous. He didn't know why; regardless, it was always fun watching a people squirm in his presence.

"Um, yes?" her voice was so soft and melodic. It was taking everything now not to assault her in broad daylight. Especially after catching the color of her eyes, brown in one eye and blue the other, how rare, how _alluring_.

"Did anyone ever tell you that smoking's bad for you?" he plastered on his charming smile and handed her carton of Virginia Swims back to her. The 5'6 beauty looked at the carton placed in her palm then back at him. He was thoroughly surprised she didn't smile back.

Instead she frowned and replied, "Thank you for the advice. Um…I should go."

Before he could think, he grabbed her wrist trying to stop her, "Well, hey wait. You can't just leave me hanging. You can call me Lucian Sarkens, what's your name?"

Her eyes shifted side to side, why was she so nervous. He understood he had an intimidating presence, but what was her problem? "Umm…B.J."

He kept a hold of her wrist; he wasn't going to let her leave. He used this maneuver when opportunity presented itself to feel the persons pulse to determine if they were being true to their word. Her pulse was racing a hefty speed. This B.J. was hiding something.

He smiled, "B.J.? Cute, is it short for something?"

"No just B.J." she replied once more still frowning.

"You look familiar B.J., have I seen you anywhere before?" he said with flirting eyes.

B.J. didn't waste any time, "Um, I have no idea. Listen I need to catch my flight, so.."

"You still have some time, you'll be okay. So tell me where do you work at, I might've seen you there," his smile never faltered.

She paused for a moment, "I…um…I just finished my last season at Swans & Swans Professional Ballet Company."

A dancer! "Wow, a ballerina. Very hard art to perfect. So tell me, why is this your last season, you look like you're in good shape." Very good shape he thought.

"Yeah, I'm in good shape it's just. Duty calls I guess," she said.

"That's a shame. I wish I could see you dance, I'm sure your enchanting on stage," now he felt like he was the one entranced, he couldn't take it.

"Uh huh," little tease wasn't going to make it easy was she.

He sighed out of frustration, "Well listen can I possibly get your phone number? Maybe I could get in touch with you when you come back to the city."

Her brow furrowed, "Um..I don't know if-"

"Come on B.J. What's so hard about giving a number, I'm no trouble. Scouts honor," he put up his free hand. He was on top of his game.

Now she was sighing out of frustration, "Okay, my cell phone dyed but I'm sure you can just leave a message. It's 224-568-8894."

He quickly saved it to his smart phone with a big smile, "See? It wasn't that hard was it B.J.? I look forward to calling you. Enjoy the rest of The Inferno," He ended it by kissing the back of her hand. Then turned his back and was on his merry way.

B.J. began to openly shake now that he was out of sight. Holding back the tears, she reached into her purse and found her cell. Beginning to dial, she turned around heading to her destination. It thankfully took a few rings then he answered.

"Hey Grande Dah….everything's ok, at least now….I saw him…Sarkens….no his son….He didn't know it was me….No I gave a fake name….I don't know, he's a guy I'm a girl I gave him a fake number though…yes he asked for my number…..um, well, in the airport…yes, it was going to be a surprise but…yes, I've decided to come back home….my birthday's coming up Grand Dah….yes, I think it's time…well, I understand but I don't care I'm coming home, end of discussion, now I've got to go I love you, good bye." Hanging up finally she realized she still needed to take her anti-depressants. Her nerves haven't been this bad since she arrived in California so many years ago.

Dropping her phone into her purse, she also realized she never stored away her cigarettes. Ironically Lucian was right, cigarettes are bad for you. Damn ballerinas and their ciggys. She opened her palm to find the carton smashed and twisted in her hand. It was like the night happened all over again. The shots, the screaming, and then everything went quiet. The carton dropped to the floor with her hand shaking and body trembling.

_Hope you guys don't mind Lotor's name change. Lotor isn't exactly a popular name amongst Americans, I'd imagine._


End file.
